Não Negue Isso
by Menina.Maru
Summary: [Rebeldes Rio][Pilar e Miguel] Miguel segue com os seus planos dentro do colégio Elite Way. E no meio de tantas mentiras está Pilar, o filho que ela espera e um sentimento com tamanho que ele não ousa negar.


De volta para 2011... quem lembra da primeira temporada de Rebeldes Rio? hahaha Na época, devido à correria, assisti a alguns capítulos. Só o suficiente para entender a história (lembro que tentei assistir RBD, o mexicano, e não gostei). Eis que chegam as férias, eis que a faculdade termina, eis que finalizo minhas séries, meus livros... e encontro Rebeldes Rio completo, dando bobeira na NetFlix. Resolvi assistir a segunda temporada e, claro, meu instinto de gostar de casais improváveis apitou quando vi os capítulos de Pilar e Miguel. Owwww, minha gente, que coisa mais meiga! Assim, dessas minhas vontades não correspondidas pelos roteiristas surgiu esta pequena historinha descritiva. Vamos lá? Me contem o que acharam depois.

Esclarecimentos: Essa história se passa no finalzinho da segunda temporada. Pilar está grávida e Miguel assume o filho da moça.

 **Título:** Não negue isso.

 **Sinopse:** [Rebeldes Rio][Pilar e Miguel] Miguel segue com os seus planos dentro do colégio Elite Way. E no meio de tantas mentiras está Pilar, o filho que ela espera e um sentimento com tamanho que ele não ousa negar.

* * *

 **Não Negue Isso**

 **~x~**

 **Por Menina Maru**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Ela retirou-se para o banheiro e ele não pode evitar de acompanhar-lhe com os olhos.

Enquanto caminhava, Pilar respirou fundo silenciosamente, perguntando-se se Miguel tinha o mesmo formigamento que ela sentia na mão desde que ele tomou sua mão na dele para ajuda-la a se levantar da cama. Era muito bom ter onde ancorar o navio que era ser abandonada grávida pelo ex-namorado. Mas aquele formigamento, aquela paz dentro de si pelo dia maravilhoso que teve ao lado do _amigo_... ela tinha a sensação de que aquilo não era apenas alívio.

"Ora, ele é muito bonito", Pilar justificava mentalmente para si mesma enquanto penteava os cabelos pretos em frente ao espelho. "É inteligente... sabe falar muito bem. Um gentleman _com emoção_ ". Ela lembrou-se da cena que fizeram antes na biblioteca... O beijo de mentirinha. Ok, foi apenas para fazer ciúmes em Binho, mas ela bem tinha reparado os olhos claros dele fixados em seus lábios antes de tomá-los. Ele não precisava ter passado a mão pelos seus cabelos. Desnecessário. E se o beijo era apenas cinematográfico, então porque...¿

Pilar arrepiou-se ao lembrar da língua de Miguel tocando de leve a sua. "Definitivamente, um gentleman com emoção", ela pensou, recompondo-se da melhor forma possível.

* * *

Pilar estava demorando... ou seria a sua vontade de passar mais tempo com a moça¿ Ele só se lembrava de sentir aquela sensação de paz dentro de si nas vezes em que jogava sozinho com a irmã mais nova, certo de que aquele jogo iria ajudar no tratamento, que ele estaria fazendo algo bom por ela. Uma sensação de que aquele era o seu lugar, que ali ele faria a diferença.

Ele havia apreciado cada coisa que havia feito por Pilar. Claro, tudo provavelmente seria parte do plano que ele estava bolando, mas... que plano _maravilhoso_.

Miguel abriu e fechou a mão esquerda. Ela estava formigando desde que havia ajudado Pilar a se levantar da cama. Ele ainda tinha em sua mente a imagem de ela saindo da cama e dirigindo-se ao banheiro. Como nunca tinha reparado que, além de inteligente e determinada ela era... simplesmente _linda_.

\- Pronto, finalmente – anunciou Pilar ao sair do banheiro. Vestiu-se com uma camisola com bojo por precaução. Não queria que ficasse evidente que ela estava arrepiada com os seus próprios pensamentos sobre o amigo a esperava no quarto.

Miguel levantou-se ao ver que ela entrou no cômodo. Não pôde conter o sorriso no rosto quando a viu.

\- Imagine, você nem demorou – ele mentiu. – Você tem passado por momentos difíceis sem merecer, Pilar... – ele novamente tomou a mão dela na sua, para ajuda-la a sentar de volta na cama.

Pilar ficou imóvel enquanto ele segurava sua mão, com uma expressão descrente no rosto.

\- Miguel, eu não preciso de ajuda para me sentar – ela falou, rindo-se, e com a mão que ele não segurava jogou uma mecha de cabelo para atrás da orelha – Você é mesmo um cavalheiro, viu¿ - a muito custo, ela soltou-se dele e sentou na cama, deixando-o sem graça. – Agora dá pra entender o que Alice viu em você.

"Linda e com uma língua bem afiada", Miguel completou o seu pensamento anterior. Quanto a Pilar, ela arrependeu-se imediatamente do que disse.

\- Ai, Miguel... me perdoa. Eu não devia falar assim... Olha, você está sendo tão legal comigo que...

\- Shhh... – ele colocou dois dedos em cima dos lábios dela e venceu a curta distância entre os dois, sentando-se ao lado da moça. – Deixa isso pra lá, Pilar... Hoje o dia foi longo!... – ele empurrou os lençóis da cama e fez um gesto para que Pilar se deitasse. – Comemos bastante... – os dois riram-se lembrando do tamanho do hamburger que haviam devorado. – Agora você precisa descansar... por você e por esse bebê. Eu... não consigo deixar de ser do jeito que sou. Gosto de fazer isso... – ele coçou nervosamente a cabeça – Eu sei que não faço o seu tipo.

Pilar já estava entre as cobertas e corou com o comentário do amigo.

\- Bom... – ela falou tentando-se se distrair dos pensamentos... será que Miguel estaria insinuando que gostaria de ser "o tipo dela". – A Alice... Ela leva jeito pra essas coisas, tem essa "sensibilidade". Ela combina com você. – completou sem esconder o descontentamento.

\- Hey... por que que a gente está falando dela mesmo¿... – Miguel percebeu que se desse corda aquele assunto ambos sairiam chateados. – Vamos à história! Você não pediu que eu te contasse uma história até você dormir?

\- Sem ser de vampiro, por favor – ela sorriu, aliviada em não ter mais que falar em Alice. – Então... será de alguma princesa?...

\- Não... – ele disse, levando uma de suas mãos ao rosto dela e fazendo um carinho suave. – Vai ser sobre uma moça.

\- Uma moça?... – Pilar repetiu, fechando os olhos e bocejando.

\- É, Pilar... Uma moça que era tão bonita que...

Nesse momento, Pilar voltou a abrir os olhos negros e os fixou no rosto de Miguel, esperando pelo restante da frase. Ele simplesmente esqueceu o que ia dizer. Permitiu-se viajar naqueles olhos...

Aquele sentimento de paz era completamente diferente. Era bom. Sentia vontade de cuidar de Pilar, daquela criança... _seu_ filho. E queria que ela cuidasse dele também. Queria que ela pensasse sobre o beijo na biblioteca, que se lembrasse do gosto da sua língua na dela... queria beijá-la de novo, caso ela não se lembrasse. E caso ela se lembrasse também. Imaginava o sinal tocando e ela esperando por ele na porta da sala de aula com um sorriso sincero no rosto. Imaginava...

\- Miguel?... – ela chamou-o, antes que sua cara de boba encarando aquele rapaz fizesse ela passar vergonha. – A moça... continue – ela pediu olhando para os lábios de Miguel – Ela era tão bonita que...?

\- Pilar... – Miguel suspirou, ainda olhando-a – Ela era tão bonita que... – ele não tinha palavras, Pilar era linda. – Era tão bonita que fazia fugir o nome das coisas¹...

\- Nossa. – "Ele sabe mesmo falar". – E como ela era...?

\- Ela tinha olhos bem escuros – Pilar corou nesse momento – E olhava as coisas intensamente... como você. E ela havia passado por bastante coisa... – Miguel umedeceu ligeiramente os lábios. – Estava nas mão dela agora: ela podia ser feliz... muito feliz, só precisava dar uma chance à felicidade, deixar que ela entrasse... aqui. – Miguel levou uma das mão da moça e a abriu em seu peito, logo acima do coração. Ela veria o quanto os seus batimentos estavam acelerados.

Pilar ficou sem saber o que dizer. Sentia aquele coração arritimado batendo logo abaixo da sua mão.

 _"Eu não vou te deixar sozinha nessa, Pilar..."_

Seria possível aquilo? Era o sonho de toda a garota ter um "amigo" assim como Miguel e mais... Era sonho também sentir aquilo que ela estava sentindo por Miguel. Pilar não saberia especificar em que momento apaixonou-se por ele.

 **Fim do Capítulo I**

* * *

Awn, gente, espero que vocês também tenham morrido de meiguice, assim como eu, hahaha. Me diz o que tu achou!

Beijão e até o capítulo II!


End file.
